


По мотивам других

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам этого автора</p><p>https://ficbook.net/readfic/3952643</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. глава, в которой Эллисон напивается и сталкивается с соперницей

Эллисон сидела в том самом заведении, где пыталась накачать до нужной кондиции Джейн и чувствовала себя полным ничтожеством. В начале фиаско с Джейн. Потом — Дэниэл. Его друзья-приятели соизволили посмотреть её, Эллисон, работы. Отпустили дежурные комплименты. Эллисон отчётливо почувствовала в этой вежливости откровенный, неприкрытый холодок. Её не хотели обижать, но и большого впечатления она не произвела. Точнее — никакого впечатления. Было видно, что приятели Дэниэла видели такое, и не раз. Ничего особенного. Для них она была очередной пассией их приятеля, ещё одна начинающая художница, которая не так давно научилась кисть в руках держать. Через какое-то время про неё просто забыли — гости Дэниэла заговорили с ним о каких-то своих общих делах. Какого чёрта она там вообще столько времени проторчала с этим «мышиным жеребчиком» и его дружками?! Эллисон сама не заметила, как сильно превысила свою обычную дозу спиртного — на неё уже начали коситься с явной неприязнью…

…Эллисон шатало и заплетающиеся ноги сами принесли её к домику Джейн. Поднялась наверх. На кровати Джейн спала какая-то незнакомая девушка. Эллисон не знала, что ей теперь делать и уже собиралась просто уйти — но незнакомка зашевелилась, села на кровати и открыла глаза.  
— Ты кто? — прошептала Эллисон. Голос сел и охрип.  
— Дарья, — тоже тихо ответила девушка. — Я подруга Джейн. Приехала её навестить.  
— А где она сама? — Эллисон почувствовала какое-то странное раздражение (и ревность?) к этой девице, которая так свободно устроилась на месте Джейн.  
— Она с братом. Вышли покурить. А ты кто?  
— Эллисон, — Эллисон не могла не заметить, что Дарье её имя оказалось знакомо.  
— ТА САМАЯ Эллисон? — прищурилась Дарья.  
Эллисон качнуло и она уцепилась за перила.  
— Она тебе рассказала?  
Дарья смотрела на Эллисон в упор, что ту стало раздражать. Таки действительно соперница?  
— В общих чертах. Что ты к ней подкатывала. Пыталась соблазнить.  
Эллисон почувствовала странное удовлетворение:  
— Выходит, что я не ошиблась? Угадала?  
Дарья нахмурилась:  
— Насчёт Джейн? Нет. Ошиблась. Я была бы рада, если бы ты оказалась права — но это не так. Мы просто подруги. Я люблю Джейн, но она меня нет. Я имею ввиду, она любит меня только как свою подругу. Не больше.  
Дарья сама не могла понять, с чего так разоткровенничалась с Эллисон. К тому же та была сильно нетрезва. Эллисон ухмыльнулась:  
— Хочешь со мной? Ну её, эту Джейн — ты даже не подозреваешь, что я умею. Ты мигом забудешь про свою подружку.  
Дарья осторожно отступила в сторону от кровати — Эллисон стояла у самой лестницы, и Дарье надо было проскочить мимо нетрезвой девушки и быстро оказаться на улице. Чёрт с ней, с сумкой — Трент её потом принесёт.  
— Эй! Что тут происходит?!  
Джейн. Стоит и сердито смотрит на Эллисон. Та в ответ осклабилась:  
— А мы тут болтаем. С твоей подружкой. Она тоже меня послала — представляешь? Говорит, что любит только тебя.  
Джейн поднялась наверх и принюхалась:  
— Сколько ты уже выпила?  
Эллисон в ответ только презрительно фыркнула:  
— Ты кто? Моя мамочка? — её опять качнуло. Она с трудом удержалась на ногах, но сказала вдруг совершенно трезвым голосом:  
— Я пойду к себе. Пока, девочки. Развлекайтесь.  
Ступени лестницы заскрипели под ногами Эллисон. Хлопнула входная дверь. Джейн посмотрела Дарье в глаза:  
— Ты в порядке, Моргендорфер?  
Дарья кивнула:  
— Ага. А она, кажется, ревнует… Решила, что мы соперницы. За твоё сердце. Я заснула, открываю глаза — она надо мной стоит. И смотрит.  
Джейн улыбнулась:  
— И ты её отвергла… Бедная Эллисон… Может зря? Может с ней тебе бы больше повезло, Моргендорфер? — Дарья прикусила губу и сердито уставилась на Джейн. С трудом сдерживаясь? чтобы не наговорить лишнего. Но Джейн обняла подругу и нежно поцеловала в щёку. — Я шучу. Извини.  
Дарья немного отстранилась от Джейн и с подозрением уставилась на неё. В голосе послышался сарказм:  
— Что, Лейн? Пыхнула с братом и немного пришла в себя? Успокоилась?  
Джейн вдруг стала серьёзной:  
— Тише, милая. Расслабься. Я поговорила с Трентом. Короче, поехали.  
— Куда?  
— В клуб. На выступление «Спирали». И мы по дороге поговорим. Нам есть что обсудить, Могендорфер.


	2. глава, в которой Том впадает в бешенство, а Дарья и Джейн не дают спать соседкам в Эшфилде

Поговорить у Джейн и Дарьи в дороге так и не вышло. «Танк» решил показать норов, и подруги не знали, за что держаться, так что, было не до разговоров — пару раз они чуть не пробили головами крышу. Трент, как всегда флегматичный, только сердито хмурил брови, вцепившись в руль, усмиряя взбесившийся автомобиль. Всю дорогу Джейн шипела под нос такое, что Дарья сильно увеличила свой словарный запас витиеватых ругательств.

…Песня закончилась. Джейн, из-за стоявшего в клубе гвалта, была вынуждена практически орать Дарье в ухо:  
— Ну, как тебе?!  
Дарья неопределённо пожала плечами:  
— Не знаю. Неплохо…  
Джейн, обхватив подругу за талию, повела её в угол потише.  
— Поговорим?  
Дарья повернула голову. На пороге появилась знакомая фигура. Том. Внимательно оглядывает зал.  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы в последнее время слишком много говорим?  
Джейн вздёрнула бровь:  
— Что ты хо…  
Дарья не дала ей договорить. Губы Джейн словно обожгло, сладкое головокружение, глаза закрылись сами собой — Джейн показалось, что под ногами у неё не заплёванный пол затрапезного ночного клуба, а палуба корабля, идущего сквозь шторм... Но, когда, наконец, Джейн открыла глаза, то увидела застывшего в центре зала Тома, бледного, как мел. Его кулаки были сжаты так, что костяшки побелели, и он, пылая от ярости, кусал губы, сверля подруг глазами. Джейн сделала шаг назад и сердито нахмурилась:  
— Ты опять, Моргендорфер? Назло Квин, а теперь назло ему?  
Дарья отрицательно помотала головой:  
— Нет. Не назло. Просто не люблю долгих объяснений. А так, он, надеюсь, всё сразу понял.  
Джейн хихикнула:  
— НАДЕЮСЬ, ты и мне всё потом объяснишь, и мы с тобой объяснимся, а пока…  
Когда они разомкнули объятия, на сцене уже разгорался маленький скандальчик — разъяренный Том рвался из рук Джесси к микрофону. Наконец ему удалось вывернуться и, оттолкнув Трента в сторону, завладеть микрофоном:  
— Дарья…!!! Ты…!!! Ты…!!!  
Дальше было совершенно не печатно. Лица всех присутствующих были теперь обращены к подругам. Джейн коротко хохотнула:  
— Дарья, ты теперь очень популярна! Здесь, во всяком случае…  
Местный вышибала уже приближался к сцене, но Том примирительно поднял руки — мол, я всё понял - уже ухожу и направился к выходу. Но вышибала подстраховался — проводил Слоуна до самых дверей.  
Дарья нахмурилась:  
— Пошли. Надо с ним поговорить.  
Джейн удивлённо приподняла брови и поморщилась:  
— Это, вроде как, ваше дело? Может вы перетрёте всё тет-а-тет? Без меня?  
Дарья решительно взяла Джейн за руку:  
— Это касается нас троих. Ты тоже была его подружкой.  
…Том, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, расхаживал по тротуару, яростно распинывая мусор. Дарья тихо окликнула своего экс-«бойфренда» — с такой интонацией говорят «Хорошая собачка… Хорошая собачка…», а в это время рука нашаривает булыжник потяжелей:  
— Том…  
Том резко развернулся к Дарье и, заметив Джейн, скрежетнул зубами:  
— А она что тут делает?! Мы что, не можем поговорить наедине?!  
Дарья вздохнула. Она никогда прежде не видела Тома в таком бешенстве:  
— Это касается нас троих. Тебе так не кажется? И от Джейн у меня нет секретов.  
Том так резко подскочил к Дарье, что та отшатнулась:  
— Вот ты мне всё-таки скажи, Моргендорфер — ты любила меня когда-нибудь хоть на столечко?!  
Пальцы Тома, сжатые в щепоть, покачивались у самого лица Дарьи. Его губы кривились — Том был на грани нервного срыва. Дарья сделала назад ещё один маленький шажок и подумала, что зря затеяла этот разговор — надо было дать Тому остыть и только тогда… Скрипнула дверь. На пороге нарисовалась массивная фигура вышибалы. Он, облокотившись о косяк, закурил. С очень недобрым выражением лица, сверля глазами Тома. Джейн подошла к вышибале и положила ему руку на плечо:  
— Не беспокойся, Майки. Всё в порядке. Всё под контролем.  
Майкл сердито и внимательно оглядел Тома с ног до головы и с сомнением покачал головой:  
— Ладно. Но если что — просто махни мне рукой.  
И ушёл. Том, ссутулившись, смотрел себе под ноги, на заплёванный и замусоренный асфальт. Дарья удивлённо посмотрела на Джейн:  
— Вы знакомы?  
Джейн кивнула:  
— Он же не просто здешний вышибала. На самом деле он хозяин заведения, а мне частенько приходится помогать Тренту в делах — договариваться с нужными людьми, например. Вот так и познакомились… Майки хороший парень и к Тренту хорошо относится. И ко мне. Не даст меня и моих друзей в обиду!  
Последнее было сказано с широкой улыбкой и явно адресовано Тому. Тот что-то пробурчал себе под нос. Не совсем цензурное. Но уже начал остывать и спросил уже более спокойным тоном:  
— Так, всё таки…  
Дарья тоже начала пристально изучать грязный асфальт под ногами. Пауза затянулась. Наконец она подняла голову и посмотрела Тому в лицо:  
— Ты был мне симпатичен…  
Том издал наполненный злой иронией смешок:  
— И только? Может быть, мне надо было быть более решительным, и, если бы мы…  
Дарья скривилась так, словно на зуб ей попала крупинка жгучего перца:  
— Том, ты же умный парень… Не разочаровывай меня — не начинай эту старую, глупую и пошлую песню на тему, что это всё из-за недотраха… — Джейн тихо фыркнула от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Том зло покосился на неё, и она постаралась придать своему лицу более серьёзное выражение. — Мол, потому что я настоящего мужика не встретила и прочую подобную чушь. Ты конечно эгоистичный, избалованный мальчик, но дело вовсе не в тебе… Дело во мне. Мы не выбираем, кого любить. А я люблю Джейн. Так уж вышло. А ты кого-нибудь ещё встретишь… Скоро в колледж… Время лечит.  
Том иронично ухмыльнулся:  
— Так что? Очередная банальность — «останемся друзьями» и всё такое?  
Дарья развела руками:  
— Если у нас это получится…  
Том сгорбился ещё больше. Теперь он не выглядел разъяренным — только очень грустным и бесконечно усталым:  
— Ладно. Пока.  
Он резко развернулся на каблуках и побрёл в темноту, к своему рыдвану. Джейн грустно вздохнула:  
— Бедный парень… Может быть тебе стоило дать ему второй шанс? Мне его даже жалко. Такой удар по самолюбию — более удачливый соперник это не так обидно. А тут — твою девушку увела другая девушка, да ещё и бывшая подружка…  
Дарья спокойно и серьёзно посмотрела на Джейн:  
— Шанс на что? Как ни забавно, но Кевин был прав (может быть первый раз в жизни)— Том был мне действительно как брат. Или даже как просто хороший приятель. Никакой страсти. Симпатичный паренёк. Умный, временами забавный, поболтать, что-то обсудить… А что касается остального… Никакого сексуального влечения. У меня, во всяком случае. Зачем парня-то мучить зря? Найдёт себе ту, что полюбит его и душой и телом. Своего круга. И ему не придётся беспокоиться, что она позарилась не на него, а на денежки семейки Слоунов. Ведь он из-за этого и таскается по дешёвым ночным клубам. И ездит на жутких развалюхах. Чтобы не нарваться на такую как Сэнди. На «золотоискательницу».  
Дарья приобняла Джейн за талию и они вернулись в зал. Майкл проводил их пристальным тяжёлым взглядом.

На обратном пути «танк» вёл себя как паинька, но, видно, затаил в душе некоторую грубость. Дарья и Джейн ничего не видели и не слышали, не обращали внимания ни на что вокруг. Джесси сидел впереди рядом с Трентом, остальные музыканты спали вповалку в обнимку с инструментами в задней части «танка». Дарья и Джейн молчали, прижавшись друг к другу. Дарью переполняли незнакомые ей раньше ощущения и чувства — грусть и нежность заставляли голову кружиться, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а глаза щипало от счастливых слёз. Единственное, что останавливало Дарью от того, чтобы обнять и расцеловать подругу, зарывшись пальцами в её волосы, это присутствие Трента, которое Дарью стало внезапно смущать — Дарье казалось, что тот прислушивается не сколько к мотору, который гудел непривычно сильно и ровно, а скорее к тому, что происходит за его, Трента, спиной. Всё-таки он чувствовал ответственность за младшую сестру, а с Дарьей он не так много общался и не знал, что от неё ждать — сначала Том и вдруг… Трент умудрился так и не заметить то, на что обратила внимание даже Квин — что Дарью поначалу тянуло к нему, Тренту. Её смешной, детской ещё влюблённости, как она, какими глазами смотрела на него, как краснела и смущалась в его присутствии. Иногда старший брат Джейн демонстрировал удивительную не наблюдательность. Джейн сидела, прижавшись к Дарье и накрыв её пальцы своей горячей ладонью — Лейн старалась ни о чём не думать, её губы ещё горели после поцелуев Дарьи, и Джейн не хотела размышлять о завтрашнем дне — о том, что будет потом. Вот завтра наступит и тогда… А пока — любимая подруга рядом и она, Джейн, слышит, как стучит её сердце, чувствует щекой её дыханье… Дарья только собралась что-то сказать, только повернулась к Джейн и открыла было рот, как Трент, внезапно, коротко выругавшись, резко вывернул руль. Ветви хлестнули по лобовому стеклу, подруг качнуло с такой силой, что они чуть не слетели со своего и без того сомнительного сиденья, сзади раздалось сонное недовольное брюзжание одного из музыкантов. Его гитара брякнула о ржавое днище «танка».  
\- Что такое, Трент? - сердито поинтересовалась Джейн.  
Он и Джесси обернулись.  
\- Опять… - обречённо выдохнул Трент.  
Джесси выскочил из машины. В кабину ворвался порыв холодного ветра, пахнуло сырой землёй и примятой травой, Дарья почувствовала мелкие брызги на своём лице — моросил дождь, капли стучали по крыше «танка». Скрежетнули задние двери и окончательно проснувшиеся музыканты с недовольным ворчанием вывалились в сырую темноту. Джейн со вздохом поднялась со своего места.  
\- Это надолго, - ответила она на вопросительный взгляд Дарьи. - Если не хочешь лезть под дождь, можешь переждать тут.  
Джейн тоже выскочила наружу и её голос смешался с общим гомоном. Задняя дверь ещё несколько раз распахивалась — кто-то из музыкантов забрал свою куртку, Джесси и Трент вытащили тяжёлый ящик с инструментами. Гул голосов убаюкивал и Дарья начала задрёмывать, но дождевая сырость проникла внутрь, а у Дарьи возникла маленькая, но насущная проблема, и ей пришлось тоже выпрыгнуть из машины на скользкую траву под мелкий дождь.  
\- Решила помочь? - ехидно улыбнулась Джейн. Дарья слегка порозовела от смущения и тихо что-то шепнула подруге на ухо. Та с пониманием кивнула. - Так. Девочки налево! Мальчики направо! - объявила Джейн. - Все всё поняли? - Трент, Джесси и остальные кивнули, а Джейн взяла Дарью под руку. - Пошли. Ты одна тут заблудишься в темноте, а у меня фонарик есть.  
Трава хрустела под их ногами. Джейн зажгла фонарик и яркое пятно света заметалось перед ними.

...Джейн повела лучом фонаря вверх и немного вниз, коротко хохотнула:  
\- Ну это уже классика! - Джейн изобразила на лице зверское выражение и продолжила "замогильным" голосом. - Они-и-и-и поехали за город и совершенно случайно нашли заброшенную хижину. Решили остаться в ней на ночь — но…  
Луч фонаря, поднимаясь и опускаясь, выхватывал из темноты фрагменты, заросшей травой, провалившейся крыши, отражался в грязных стёклах окон. Судя по всему, дом был заброшен и забыт уже очень давно. Джейн очень осторожно поднялась по скрипучим доскам крыльца. Дарья поднималась след в след за подругой. Та осторожно толкнула входную дверь. Луч фонаря расплылся ярким пятном света на прогнувшихся досках пола. Пахло сыростью и гнилым деревом. Джейн поморщилась:  
\- Пошли отсюда. Я не рискну войти — тут легко попасть в подвал минуя лестницу.  
Подруги спустились назад по хлипким ступеням на твёрдую и надёжную почву. Дарья совершенно неожиданно, поддавшись порыву обняла Джейн. Та чуть не выронила фонарик в траву:  
\- Что с тобой, Моргендорфер?!  
Та сделала то, о чем грезила всю дорогу — запустила пальцы в волосы Джейн и осыпала всё её лицо поцелуями. По лицу Дарьи текли потоком слёзы. Так же внезапно она, содрогаясь всем телом и тихо всхлипывая, уткнулась в плечо Джейн.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джейн… Всё это проклятое лето…  
Джейн уже хотела ехидно поинтересоваться, а как же Том, но решила, что это будет жестокая и абсолютно неуместная шутка.  
\- Ладно. Успокойся. Мы теперь вместе навсегда. Всё закончилось. Я тебя не брошу, Моргендорфер.  
Дарья улыбнулась сквозь слёзы:  
\- Ты обещаешь?  
Джейн улыбнулась в ответ:  
\- Я постараюсь. А ты сама не собираешься снова сбежать? Не струсишь?  
Дарья энергично замотала головой с совершенно серьёзным видом:  
\- Нет. Никогда больше. Больше никаких колебаний. Я только с тобой.  
Они стояли, обнявшись у старого заброшенного дома, когда между деревьев заплясал яркий луч фонаря и захрустели ветки и трава под длинными ногами. Держась за руки Дарья и Джейн обернулись. Трент.  
\- Вы что-то подзадержались. Я подумал, что вы заблудились и отправился на ваши поиски. «Танк» уже почти в полном порядке и мы можем ехать.  
Под предводительством Трента подруги вернулись к машине.

……В Эшфилд они вернулись ранним утром. Дарья и Джейн тихо поднялись наверх мимо похрапывающих во сне соседок Джейн по домику. Почти на цыпочках — ступени предательски поскрипывали под ногами. Какая-то из девушек перевернулась на бок и что-то пробурчала во сне. Дарья с трудом удержалась, чтобы нервно не захихикать.  
Сил на разговоры уже не было. Но Дарья решила всё-таки расставить все точки над «i»:  
— Говорить больше не о чем. Я всё сказала. Больше никаких колебаний, сомнений. Я сделала свой выбор — выбрала тебя. Я люблю тебя и теперь не буду бегать. От самой себя, от правды о себе.  
Джейн улыбнулась.  
— Ладно. Я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь спать… Эта поездочка меня просто вымотала.  
\- Ты точно собираешься спать, Лейн? - ехидно прошептала Дарья. Её глаза лукаво поблёскивали за стёклами очков.  
Джейн удивлённо приподняла бровь:  
\- Ты разве ещё не устала?  
И откинула одеяло. Дарья поморщилась:  
\- Опять «валетом»? Бедные мои рёбра…  
Джейн вздохнула и вернула свою подушку на место:  
\- При одном условии — ты не будешь меня домогаться.  
Прозвучало почти серьёзно. Дарья широко улыбнулась:  
\- Договорились.  
Когда они оказались под одеялом, Дарья сразу крепко обняла Джейн. Та сердито нахмурилась но в глазах плясали весёлые чёртики. Она даже не попыталась высвободиться:  
\- Ах ты...! Кто-то обещал без домогательств?!  
Дарья серьёзно посмотрела в синие глаза любимой и, захлёбываясь от нежности, прошептала ей на ухо:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джейн Лейн… И ничего тут уже не поделаешь. И ты от меня никуда не сбежишь! Я буду держать тебя крепко и никуда не отпущу!  
Джейн хихикнула и крепко поцеловала Дарью в губы. Оторвалась от её губ и, ехидно улыбаясь, тихо скользнула рукой вниз… Дарья издала странный звук — то ли стон, то ли взмяв… Губы Джейн коснулись уха Дарьи, шеи, ткнулись в плечо, в грудь, ниже… И Дарья перестала сдерживаться. Внизу раздался какой-то шум, зазвучали недовольные голоса, шорохи. Дарья и Джейн ничего этого не услышали. Не услышали как заскрипели по лестнице шаги. Показалась встрёпанная девичья головка. Возмущённая девушка открыла было рот, да так и застыла, смущённо побагровела, и её пятки застучали вниз по лестнице. Внизу снова приглушённо зазвучали голоса на пол тона выше — девушки о чём-то заспорили. Через пару минут показалась другая взлохмаченная головка. Девушка зажала себе рот рукой и, задыхаясь от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха, торопливо сбежала по лестнице вниз к подружкам. Если бы в следующую минуту Дарья оказалась способна открыть глаза, она бы увидела, что уже целых три взъерошенные головы таращатся на неё и Джейн круглыми от шока глазами, а потом услышала бы как соседки Джейн, тихонько фыркая от смеха, спускаются вниз по лестнице на цыпочках. Но весь мир для подруг исчез.

Ближе к полудню Джейн и Дарья спустились вниз, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и были встречены довольно сердитыми и вопросительными взглядами соседок Джейн. Та обняла Дарью за плечи и с вызовом объявила:  
— Это Дарья. Она тут поживёт со мной немного, — улыбка Джейн стала ослепительной, а в глазах заискрилось ехидство. — Она… моя девушка. Комментарии?  
Заявление Джейн было встречено гробовым молчанием и подруги пошли умываться.

...Комендант была слегка смущена:  
\- Я всё понимаю, но девушки, твои соседки, Джейн, пожаловались на шум, что вы им спокойно спать по ночам не даёте…  
Джейн покраснела и, потупившись, стала изучать пол под ногами. Дарья решила взять быка за рога:  
\- Простите. Но я завтра уже уезжаю, а пока обещаю быть… немного сдержанней.  
Джейн не удержалась от смешка. Комендант вздохнула:  
\- Это, конечно, не моё дело. Но Аманда знает?  
Джейн сглотнула:  
\- Нет. Но я сама ей расскажу обо всём.  
Комендант кивнула:  
\- Мы с Амандой, конечно, близкие подруги, но это твои, то есть ваши, Джейн, личные дела. Не мои. Тебе с матерью придётся объясняться самой. Просто я обязана реагировать на жалобы.  
Дарья и Джейн обе кивнули:  
\- Конечно, - Дарья нежно улыбнулась Джейн. - Эти две недели, оставшиеся до начала занятий, мне придётся быть без тебя, любимая. Хотя будет очень трудно — но я выживу.

...Через пару дней Трент, который только поднялся и собирался сварить себе кофе, подошёл к телефону и снял трубку. Это была Дарья.  
\- Трент?  
\- Да…  
\- Ты не мог бы… Прийти к нам домой? Нам надо поговорить.  
Трент вздохнул — он думал сам позвонить Дарье и назначить встречу, но тянул с этим — а теперь Дарья позвонила сама.  
\- Ладно. Через полчаса тебя устроит?  
\- Договорились.

…Дарья сидела в гостиной перед выключенным телевизором, когда там появилась Квин.  
\- Тут… придёт брат Джейн — Трент. Ты же его помнишь? - Квин кивнула. - Мне с ним надо будет обсудить кое-что. Без свидетелей.  
Квин с подозрением уставилась на старшую сестру.  
\- Это из-за твоих отношений с Джейн?  
Дарья вскинула брови:  
\- Откуда ты, чёрт побери, знаешь?!  
Квин насмешливо фыркнула:  
\- Я видела вас обеих на музыкальном фестивале, помнишь? Потом ты уезжаешь с Трентом к Джейн в лагерь художников, а, вернувшись, просто светишься от счастья — я же не слепая и не дура. Я тебя никогда такой раньше не видела — такой сияющей...  
Дарья уставилась на сестру:  
\- И?  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Что? Это твоя жизнь, только, когда захочешь открыться родителям — предупреди заранее, чтобы я успела слинять куда подальше из дому. Ну, и отсидеться денька два дома у Стэйси, к примеру, пока буря не утихнет и пыль не уляжется.  
\- Договорились.

...Дарья поставила перед Трентом кружку с кофе, а сама уселась за стол напротив с такой же. Пауза затягивалась. Трент отхлебнул немного.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дарья несколько минут водила пальцем по столу, не поднимая глаз, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Тренту, пока, наконец, не решилась:  
\- Я не знаю, как начать…  
Трент усмехнулся:  
\- Начни с самого начала.  
Дарья набрала в грудь побольше воздуха:  
\- Мы… Я и Джейн…  
Трент нетерпеливо перебил Дарью:  
\- Стали больше чем подруги? Если бы я не видел как вы целуетесь — достаточно было заметить, как вы смотрите друг на друга. Дженни так просто светится изнутри...  
Дарья решилась поднять глаза от стола и посмотреть в лицо Тренту:  
\- И что ты обо всём об этом думаешь?  
Трент пожал плечами:  
\- А я-то тут причём? Ты и Джейн уже взрослые девушки, а я ей просто старший брат… С родителями вам каждой придётся объясняться самостоятельно… Надеюсь, ты не ждёшь от меня благословения?  
Дарья даже фыркнула:  
\- Нет, конечно…  
Кофе они допивали в молчании. Наконец, Трент отставил свою кружку:  
\- Спасибо за кофе. Мне уже пора ехать. В кои-то веки прибудем вовремя…  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Спасибо… За поддержку.  
Они уже стояли в дверях. Джесси несколько минут как подъехал и ждал Трента, сидя за рулём «танка». Трент ухмыльнулся:  
\- Да не за что, - он наклонился к уху Дарьи и сказал неожиданно очень серьёзно. - Но только не вздумай обижать мою младшую сестрёнку — уши надеру!  
Дарья рассмеялась от неожиданности и помахала на прощание Тренту. На душе стало почему-то легко, хотя… Но Дарья решила, что подумает обо всём об этом завтра. А сегодня она просто счастлива.

…«Что имеем, не храним...» - бормотала Джейн себе под нос, спускаясь вниз со скромным желанием умыться и пойти перекусить перед занятиями. Дарья уехала, но подушки ещё хранили запах её волос и дезодоранта, и Джейн ловила себя на том, что машинально втягивает носом этот аромат перед тем как заснуть. «Не сходи с ума, Лейн! Каких-то две недели...» Но эти недели надо было пережить. Теперь на неё ПЯЛИЛИСЬ! До этого Джейн думала, что, когда тебя игнорируют, это плохо. Теперь она не знала, что хуже — когда все делают вид, что тебя нет и ты чувствуешь себя невидимкой или, когда любопытные сверлят тебя взглядами, разглядывают украдкой или бесцеремонно, шепчутся за твоей спиной, сплетничают о тебе и твоей подруге. Ты входишь в комнату и повисает тишина — и ты понимаешь, что присутствующие только что говорили о тебе. Джейн надеялась, что хотя бы во время занятий её оставят в покое, дадут спокойно заниматься своим делом и она хоть на время сможет перевести дух, расслабиться, но в первый же день после отъезда Дарьи, когда Джейн только установила мольберт к ней подошла малознакомая девушка (Джейн даже не помнила её имени) и довольно бесцеремонно поинтересовалась:  
\- Ну и где эта твоя подружка?  
Джейн с трудом сдержалась и постаралась ответить как можно спокойней, даже не повышая голоса:  
\- Уехала домой.  
Девица только хмыкнула и отошла на своё место. Джейн установила свою работу на мольберт и перехватила взгляд Эллисон. Та смотрела на Джейн с лёгкой иронией но вполне сочувственно. Джейн отреагировала довольно резко:  
\- Что?  
Эллисон подошла к ней и положила руку на плечо:  
\- Нам надо поговорить. Встретимся после занятий? В кафе.  
Джейн сбросила руку Эллисон с плеча и поинтересовалась со злым сарказмом в голосе:  
\- Опять попробуешь меня подпоить и соблазнить как в прошлый раз?  
Эллисон улыбнулась:  
\- Не кипятись. Обойдёмся на этот раз без спиртного. И без моих поползновений. Так будешь?  
Джейн поняла, что в студии стало непривычно тихо. Все смотрели на неё и Эллисон. Даже Дэниэл умолк. Хотя Джейн раньше казалось, что этого нарцисса интересует только он сам.  
Она вздохнула:  
\- Ладно… Приду.

Эллисон не обманула — она заказала только содовую. И первой начала разговор:  
\- Не обращай внимания.  
Джейн зло фыркнула:  
\- Легко сказать…  
Эллисон отпила содовой:  
\- Им скоро надоест. Тем более, что тебе осталось тут жить всего две недели.  
Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на старшую подругу:  
\- Ты тоже через это прошла?  
Эллисон кивнула:  
\- Ага. Пялились на меня, обсуждали… С месяц. Пока им не надоело. Меня это в начале бесило, а потом я просто перестала реагировать, обращать внимание. Отстали.  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Я стараюсь не думать, что меня… нас! Меня и Дарью ждёт впереди… В школе. Одноклассники…  
Эллисон ободряюще ей улыбнулась:  
\- Веди себя также. Игнорируй. Не обращайте внимания на сплетни. Им всем, твоим одноклассничкам, всё это быстро надоест. Сплетничать по одному и тому же поводу… Устанут.  
Джейн заметно повеселела, ухмыльнулась:  
\- У тебя большой опыт…  
Эллисон неожиданно погрустнела:  
\- Ага. Только моя подруга… Этого не выдержала. Мы разбежались. А у тебя с Дарьей серьёзно?  
Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на Эллисон:  
\- Да. И нам обеим не привыкать быть в положении изгоев. Она чуть ли не с младенчества «та самая странная девочка». И я тоже была одиночка. До Дарьи. И с тем, что на нас все будут пялиться, обсуждать на каждом углу — справимся. Вместе.  
Эллисон посмотрела на Джейн совершенно без улыбки, непривычно серьёзно:  
\- Ну дай бог… Но если что — захочешь поплакаться, посоветоваться — звони. Обе звоните.  
\- Договорились, - Джейн внезапно тихо рассмеялась. - Только тут одна проблема — Дарья очень ревнива. А когда она узнала про тебя…  
Эллисон тоже стало весело:  
\- Вот как? А она права — ей есть, о чём беспокоиться - ты очень красивая девушка. Скажи Дарье, что ей тревожиться не о чем — я вижу, как сильно ты её любишь и мне тут нечего ловить — можешь сказать, что ты разбила мне сердце. В мелкие дребезги, - глаза Эллисон стали серьёзными и грустными несмотря на сияющую улыбку. - И это почти правда. Но я переживу. Не в первой.  
Джейн посмотрела на Эллисон с лёгким удивлением. Потом серьёзно кивнула:  
\- Она знает. Дарья у нас умная девушка.  
Когда подруги уходили из кафе, то спинами чувствовали взгляды любопытных. Эллисон невесело ухмыльнулась, Джейн оглянулась и пожала плечами. Мол, пусть их.

…- Тебя к телефону.  
Джейн поблагодарила, отложила альбом и карандаши, спустилась вниз. Она взяла телефонную трубку и, не обращая внимания на своих соседок по домику, которые внезапно смолкли и уставились на неё, блестящими от любопытства глазами, поднесла её к уху и, услышав дорогой и любимый голос, просто засияла от радости:  
\- Дарья? Привет, любимая. Как у тебя дела?  
И пусть весь мир подождёт.


	3. глава, в которой Том делает вторую попытку

Том перехватил Дарью  на улице  вечером, когда та шла из библиотеки  домой . Джейн осталась в Эшфилде ещё на две недели.

\- Поговорим? - Том сделал приглашающий жест в сторону своего автомобиля. Не самый дорогой но на этот раз новый - не древняя развалюха.

\- Нет, - Дарья помотала головой. - Давай прямо здесь — на тротуаре. От посиделок в твоём авто бывают не самые приятные последствия. Ты, как я вижу, прекратил притворяться «своим парнем» и отправил свои драндулеты туда, где им и следовало изначально находится — на свалку.

Том иронично приподнял брови:

\- Ты считаешь, что я был лицемером?

\- Да, - просто сказала Дарья. - Ты всё время пытался что-то доказать окружающим — что ты не такой сноб, к примеру, что хоть ты и Слоун но «свой». Но при этом ты продолжал жить в большом доме, обедать в дорогом ресторане и собирался учиться не в затрапезном Мидлтауне, а в Бромвеле, где тебя и твою семью знает каждая собака. Ты разъезжал на ободранных развалюхах чтобы досадить своим родителям но вряд ли бы отказался от уюта и комфорта. Ты отдыхал от своей семьи в начале дома у Джейн, а потом у меня. Мои близкие богаче чем семья Джейн но я никогда этого не стыдилась — моя родители тяжело работают чтобы мы, я и Квин, ни в чём не нуждались. И мне не надо было притворяться «своей» для Джейн и Трента - я всегда была и буду собой. Вне зависимости от социального статуса моих родителей. И их достатка. Думаю, что стань моя семья богатой как Крёз или наоборот разорись полностью, наша дружба с Джейн от этого не сильно пострадала бы.

\- Хм… - Том не знал, что ответить. - Значит всё? Мы с тобой просто друзья?

Дарья как-то неопределённо пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю… Я буду учиться в РАФТЕ, ты в Бромвеле, а насчёт остального — как ты понимаешь тебе не светит. Так что не питай напрасных надежд. Мой телефон ты знаешь. Пока.

\- Пока, - Том направился к своей машине. - Я буду ждать.

Дарья только ухмыльнулась.


	4. глава, в которой Дарья и Джейн возвращаются в родные пенаты, а Тошнотик падает с дерева

Дарья успокаивающе сжала пальцы Джейн в своей ладони и грустно улыбнулась подруге:  
— Ну? Ты готова?  
Джейн только хмыкнула и с иронией поинтересовалась:  
— Как, по твоему, к этому можно быть готовым? Наш первый школьный день в новом статусе…  
Дарья вздохнула:  
— Тошнотик наверняка уже разнёс по всей школе…  
Джейн скривилась:  
— А вот это вряд ли… Он же не только мелкий жулик, но и шантажист. Думаю, что есть у него слабая надежда, что мы захотим сохранить наши отношения в тайне… А вот Стэйси… Она страшная болтушка и совершенно не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
Подруги, держась за руки, приближались к родным школьным стенам. Дарья не стала рассказывать Джейн о визите Квин — младшая сестрёнка появилась накануне в комнате Дарьи.

…- Ты не могла бы… не демонстрировать публично свои … отношения с Джейн? — Квин почти умоляла. — Вы скоро уедете в колледж, а мне ещё учиться… Я с трудом убедила Стэйси и Сэнди, что это ты сделала спьяну…  
Дарья подняла глаза от книги и злорадно усмехнулась:  
— Поздно, сестрёнка. Мы уже спалились. Нас Тошнотик видел. Застал в очень недвусмысленный момент…  
Квин округлила глаза:  
— Он вас застал, когда…  
Дарья помотала головой:  
— Нет. Мы просто целовались. Но если бы он зашёл минуты на три позже…  
Квин выглядела расстроенной. В чём были едины Дарья, Джейн, «Модный клуб» и почти вся школа (включая многих преподавателей), так это в своей неприязни к Тошнотику.  
— Он уже потирает свои потные ладошки. В предвкушении, — Квин невесело ухмыльнулась. — Теперь вам придётся держать окна зашторенными — Тошнотик хороший фотограф…

На входе Дарье и Джейн пришлось расцепить руки — пока хмурый охранник проверял их сумки. Но по коридору они шли опять переплетя пальцы — Дарья чувствовала, как взгляды любопытных щекочут ей спину между лопаток и слышала шепоток за спиной. Тошнотик приветственно осклабился, его глазки маслянно заблестели. Дарья задумчиво кивнула:  
— Квин права. Тебе и мне придётся держать шторы задёрнутыми.

Глаза Джоди округлились от удивления, когда увидела держащихся за руки Дарью и Джейн:  
— Так это правда?! Вы действительно…  
Джейн резко обернулась к Джоди:  
— Тебе не кажется, что ЭТО лично тебя никак не касается, а?!  
Джоди обиженно пожала плечами и уселась на своё место.

…На другой день Тошнотик пришёл в школу с подбитым глазом. Дарья не удержалась:  
— Кто это тебя так?  
Тошнотик проворчал с самым угрюмым видом:  
— Твоя милая сестрёнка…

— За что ты его?  
Квин раздражённо фыркнула:  
— Полез ко мне с расспросами… Как, что вы и когда… Ну я ему и врезала…

Дарья сидела у своего компьютера, Джейн, сидя на кровати Дарьи, что-то набрасывала в альбоме для скетчей. Наконец она отложила альбом и карандаш в сторону.  
— У Квин тяжёлая рука…  
Дарья угрюмо кивнула:  
— Я теперь с ещё большим нетерпением буду ждать окончания школы — все эти липкие взгляды, разговоры за спиной… Как бы у Квин это не вошло в привычку — отбиваться от лезущих не в своё дело кулаками — не один Тошнотик такой…  
Джейн подошла к подруге, приобняла и положила голову ей на плечо:  
— Недолго осталось. Потерпи.  
Дарья повернулась к ней и нежно поцеловала в щёку:  
— Бостон… Большой город… Колледж…  
За окном раздался короткий вскрик, треск и звук удара. Джейн выпрямилась и неторопливо, вразвалочку подошла к окну, посмотрела вниз:  
— Ты была права…  
Дарья подошла к подруге и высунулась из окна:  
— Ты мне должна двадцатку. Я выиграла.  
Джейн рассмеялась и протянула купюру:  
— Ради такого не жалко. Но, как ты узнала, какую именно ветку надо подпилить?  
Дарья с важным видом поправила очки:  
— Элементарно, Ватсон… С неё самый лучший обзор.  
Тошнотик не появлялся в школе целый месяц.

…Джейн даже поёжилась под тяжёлым взглядом Хелен.  
— Что такое, миссис Моргендорфер?  
— Сидеть! — это было сказано Джейку, который приподнялся со стула и, открыв рот, собирался сообщить, видимо, об отставшей половице в другом крыле дома, которую срочно (очень срочно!) нужно вернуть на место. Или о перегоревшей лампочке в подвале. Джейк с самым несчастным видом молча опустился обратно на стул. Квин, пряча взгляд, уткнулась в свою тарелку. — Вы мне ничего не хотите сказать, юная леди?  
— Вообще-то, это и меня касается, мама. Точнее нас двоих — меня и Джейн.  
— До тебя ещё очередь дойдёт, Дарья, — прозвучало угрожающе и даже зловеще. — Ну? Я жду!  
Джейн было открыла рот, но Дарья накрыла её руку своей — останавливая и успокаивая подругу и, спокойно, глядя прямо в глаза Хелен, сказала:  
— Да. Мы стали парой. Ты это хотела услышать, мама? Но в этом нет вины Джейн — так что, не сверли её глазами. Это было и моё решение. Я её люблю.  
Джейн улыбнулась:  
— А я люблю Дарью. Вот так это и случилось…  
Хелен откинулась на спинку стула и совершенно спокойно поинтересовалась у Дарьи:  
— И почему я должна всё узнавать об этом не от тебя, а от всяких грязных сплетников? Ты мне не доверяешь? Или думаешь, что я такая дура, что запру тебя дома в надежде, что всё само пройдёт, рассосётся? Или отправлю по врачам? Я знаю, как ты упряма… Ну, и что мы с тобой делать будем?  
— С нами, — Дарья исподлобья посмотрела на мать. — Ничего. Сама видишь, что репрессии тут не помогут.  
Хелен вздохнула:  
— Вижу. Только хуже будет, — она неожиданно хихикнула. — Очень надеюсь, что нам не придётся вырубить все деревья напротив наших окон…  
Джейн фыркнула от смеха:  
— Думаю, что Тошнотик у нас единственный в своём роде…  
И все, к полному облегчению Джейка и Квин, вернулись к еде.

… Дарья проводила Джейн и, когда вернулась домой, не была сильно удивлена, увидев, что Хелен ждёт ей в гостиной.  
— Что такое, мама? Мне кажется, что мы всё уже выяснили?  
Хелен вздохнула:  
— Присядь.  
Дарья уселась на диван и вопросительно уставилась на мать. Хелен опустилась в кресло.  
— Потерпи, пожалуйста, до колледжа, Дарья.  
Дарья вопросительно приподняла бровь:  
— Что потерпеть?  
Хелен замялась:  
— Вы уедете… Будете учиться далеко от дома, в большом городе… Лондейл — маленький город. Очень консервативный. В общем, не надо демонстрировать свои… особые отношения. Сплетни, слухи… Постепенно затихнут. Не надо давать дополнительный повод нашим кумушкам языками чесать.  
Дарья фыркнула:  
— Ты ещё не заметила? Я не люблю быть в центре внимания. И когда кто-то лезет в мою личную жизнь.  
Хелен задумчиво посмотрела на Дарью:  
— А как же Том?  
Дарья вздохнула:  
— Ну как… Мы расстались. Как говорят в фильмах — решили остаться друзьями. Собственно, на большее он и не мог рассчитывать. Только на дружбу. С самого начала.  
Дарья поднялась с дивана и направилась к лестнице.  
— Бедный мальчик…  
Дарья обернулась к Хелен:  
— Он не бедный. Найдёт себе кого-нибудь. И в конце концов успокоится. Утешится. Расставание с девушкой это ещё не конец света. Не мировая катастрофа.  
Дарья ушла. Хелен около часа просидела в гостиной перед глухо бормочущим телевизором, пытаясь успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.


	5. глава, в которой пьют какао

\- Вы собираетесь отмечать годовщину с начала ваших отношений? - у Квин вышло неожиданно серьёзно и строго. Она, с видом школьной учительницы, посмотрела на Дарью и Джейн поверх, съехавших почти на кончик носа, очков для чтения. Джейн чуть не поперхнулась какао, откашлялась и удивлённо уставилась на Квин:

\- Чегооо? Годовщину?

Они втроём сидели за столом на кухне в доме Дарьи. Хелен уже ушла на работу, а Джейк всё никак не мог привыкнуть к новому статусу Джейн и, поэтому, чувствовал себя неуютно. Дарья улыбнулась и неожиданно рассмеялась. Джейн удивлённо уставилась на любимую подругу:

\- Что смешного?

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Видела бы ты своё выражение лица…

Джейн сморщила нос и неожиданно стала серьёзной:

\- Начало? А когда оно то было — начало?

Дарья тоже всерьёз задумалась:

\- Ну не с первого же нашего раза начинать отсчёт… Со знакомства?

Джейн кивнула:

\- Это когда мы ходили к нашему О`Нилу повышать самооценку?

Квин неожиданно грустно вздохнула. Дарья и Джейн удивлённо посмотрели на неё:

\- Что случилось?

Квин как-то невесело усмехнулась:

\- На самом деле тогда самооценку следовало повысить мне…

\- Ничего. Дэвид тебе помог. Понять что ты не такая дурочка, как тебе казалось и голова у тебя варит.

Джейн почесала нос:

\- Или когда мы наконец поняли, что наша дружба важней какого-то там Тома… И не только его. Или, когда ты вдруг кинулась мне на шею в том кафе, вечером, помнишь?

Дарья покачала головой:

\- Я была в таком душевном раздрае… А тут ещё чуть не попала в эту дурацкую аварию… И ты оказалась единственным в мире человеком с которым я могла поговорить.

Квин подняла глаза от книги:

\- Это когда ты вдруг залезла в картонную коробку от холодильника, потом устроила всем вечер воспоминаний о давней ссоре родителей, а после этого вдруг рванула из дома с такой скоростью словно за тобой черти гнались?

Дарья сделала большой глоток какао:

\- Ага.

\- Ладно. Отсчитываем от нашего примирения в том кабаке, - решительно объявила Джейн.

\- В ночном клубе, - поправила подругу Дарья.

\- Тебя послушать так «Спираль» выступала в Лас Вегасе, - насмешливо протянула Джейн.

\- Ладно. Я сварю для вас какао, - торжественно объявила Квин.

…

Посиделки устроили у Джейн. Квин притащила с собой все ингредиенты — молоко с сахаром в том числе. На запах, из своей комнаты даже Трент приполз — Квин вздохнула и налила ему кружку. Сонный старший братец Джейн поблагодарил и убрёл в свою комнату. Аманда сидела в своей мастерской, Хелен сделала для Дарьи и Джейн лазанью. Дарья задумчиво посмотрела на Квин.

\- И как ты справилась, сестрёнка?

Квин прожевала кусочек лазаньи и переспросила:

\- С чем?

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Ну когда выяснилось, что Стэйси сказала чистую правду и Дарья не спьяну меня поцеловала, а что мы действительно … больше чем друзья. Ты тогда ещё Тошнотику врезала.

Квин неопределённо пожала плечами:

\- Со Стэйси мы поругались. Почти. Она решила выразить мне своё сочувствие. Мол, «в твоей семье такое несчастье, Ах ты моя бедная...» Я на неё наорала, а потом мне же пришлось её утешать… Тиффани как была в заторможенном состоянии так и не очнулась. Кажется до ней так и не дошло. Реакция как у спящей черепахи. Сэнди пыталась меня как-то задеть, злорадствовала — но я сделала вид, что это меня совершенно не трогает и она отстала. Мои кавалеры… - Квин презрительно фыркнула. - Стали смотреть на меня с таким любопытством словно я оказалась наполовину инопланетянкой. Тех, кто пытался выведать подробности - отшила. В общем… Когда у тебя за спиной перешёптываются, смотрят как на редкую зверушку — кто с любопытством, а кто с сочувствием — приятного мало. Я превратилась в «ту самую девочку сестра которой...». Отношение ко мне изменилось — только не знаю в хорошую или плохую сторону.

Джейн ухмыльнулась:

\- Ну нам было повеселей… Вечно с Тошнотиком на хвосте. Кевин таращился открыв рот — пока ему не надоело, Бритни… неожиданно спокойно к нам отнеслась — тоже потаращилась немного — но вроде остались мы люди как люди — ни рогов ни копыт и она успокоилась насчёт нас, Джоди — вдруг брезгливо высокомерно и Мак с какой то опаской. Ну остальные — с недели две сверлили нам спины, перешёптывались — но было уже не до нас. До окончания школы всего ничего осталось.

 

Дарья ласково взъерошила сестре чёлку:

\- Ничего. Всё уже закончилось.

Квин встала и наполнила кружки свежим какао:

\- У кого закончилось, а кого только начинается…

Дарья и Джейн недоумённо переглянулись но никакого продолжения от Квин не последовало.


	6. глава, в которой Квин устраивает себе проверку

— Я хо­чу про­верить…  
Стэй­си ото­ропе­ло, да­же ис­пу­ган­но смот­ре­ла на Квин, оше­лом­лённая на­пором под­ру­ги и от­сту­пила на­зад. Но даль­ше бы­ла стен­ка её, Стэй­си, собс­твен­ной ком­на­ты, и от­сту­пать уже бы­ло не­куда.  
…  
— Ну, про­вери­ла? — ух­мыль­ну­лась Стэй­си. Она пы­талась ус­по­ко­ить ды­хание, сер­дце звон­ко ко­лоти­лось мо­лоточ­ка­ми где-то в ушах. Квин оза­бочен­но нах­му­рилась.  
— Не уве­рена…  
Стэй­си хи­хик­ну­ла:  
— Хо­чешь пов­то­рить?  
Они си­дели, обе при­валив­шись к сте­не, по ко­торой Стэй­си прос­то спол­зла вниз. Квин кив­ну­ла:  
— Да­вай!  
Отор­ва­лась от губ Стэй­си и за­дум­чи­во нах­му­рилась:  
— И что со мной не так? Я, оп­ре­делён­но, не лес­би­ян­ка, но и к пар­ням ме­ня… как-то… не тя­нет…  
Стэй­си грус­тно улыб­ну­лась и взъ­еро­шила под­ру­ге чёл­ку:  
— Мо­жет ты прос­то не встре­тила ещё свою по­ловин­ку?  
Квин за­дум­чи­во под­ня­ла гла­за к по­тол­ку:  
— Вот Дэ­вид (мой ре­пети­тор — пом­нишь та­кого?) — он мне нра­вил­ся… Поч­ти по-нас­то­яще­му.  
Стэй­си вни­матель­но и серь­ёз­но пос­мотре­ла на Квин:  
— Ты ему об этом ска­зала? И что?  
Квин грус­тно вздох­ну­ла:  
— Ска­зала… И ни­чего.  
Стэй­си при­об­ня­ла под­ру­гу за пле­чи:  
— Он был на тот мо­мент тво­им пре­пода­вате­лем. И стар­ше те­бя. И, впол­не воз­можно, у не­го уже бы­ла де­вуш­ка.  
Квин за­мет­но пог­рус­тне­ла:  
— Все мои уха­жёры… Дет­ский сад ка­кой-то… Не­серь­ёз­но, — и улыб­ну­лась Стэй­си. — Ты моя единс­твен­ная под­ру­га.  
— Я те­бя то­же люб­лю, — улыб­ну­лась Стэй­си в от­вет. И ска­зала со­вер­шенно серь­ёз­но. — А дру­зей — я хо­чу ска­зать НАС­ТО­ЯЩИХ дру­зей мно­го не бы­ва­ет… Сэн­ди те­бе столь­ко под­ля­нок сде­лала, а на­ша Ти-и-и-ффф-а­аа-ннни­ии, — по­лучи­лось так по­хоже, что Квин рас­хо­хота­лась. — Это неч­то… Пол­ча­са на од­но пред­ло­жение.  
Квин си­дела, ус­та­вив­шись в од­ну точ­ку, по­том нах­му­рилась:  
— Зна­ешь, я не хо­чу зас­трять в Лон­дей­ле на­веч­но. Я хо­чу пос­ту­пить в кол­ледж. Мо­жет быть ста­ну ад­во­катом… Как ма­ма.  
— Я то­же. Хо­чу про­дол­жить обу­чение. Не знаю по­ка на ко­го — но… А зна­чит — на­чина­ем дол­бить гра­нит на­уки. На­шими хо­рошень­ки­ми но­сика­ми. Да­вай вмес­те? Бу­дем до­пол­ни­тель­но за­нимать­ся, хо­дить в биб­ли­оте­ку…  
Квин ши­роко улыб­ну­лась:  
— Да­вай. Как моя сес­тра и Джейн. Всег­да и вез­де вдво­ём. За­бота­не­ем вмес­те. Два «моз­га»…  
Стэй­си ти­хо рас­сме­ялась и по­цело­вала Квин в гу­бы. Та удив­лённо при­об­ня­ла бро­ви:  
-???  
— Бог тро­ицу лю­бит! — по­яс­ни­ла Стэй­си, под­нявшись с по­ла и по­мог­ла под­нять­ся Квин.


	7. глава, в которой Квин торгует зеркалами, а Линди встречает свою судьбу

Когда Квин встретила Линди, та была в не самом радужном настроении. Они сидели в кафе, и Квин подала подруге интересную идею. В результате Линди, Стэйси и один из ухажёров (Линди тут же окрестила его «оруженосцем») Квин таскали коробки и развешивали зеркала, которые были оформлены Линди специально для продажи на местной ярмарке искусств. Наконец, зеркала были развешаны по стенам и разложены на прилавке, Линди с облегчением выдохнула и вытерла пот со лба.  
— Идите, — Квин почувствовала лёгкий укор совести — Джимми не дал ей таскать коробки, Стэйси помогала Линди развешивать зеркала и Квин ощущала себя дезертиром и тунеядцем. — Выпейте кофе, а я тут постою.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Линди. — Пошли?  
Народу было пока немного. Посетители небольшими группками сновали между лавок, тихий гул голосов… Квин даже задремала.  
— О, ты решила заняться мелочной торговлей, Моргендорфер? — над ухом Квин раздался очень знакомый голос. Квин встрепенулась. Сэнди. С родителями.  
— Хочу помочь подруге. А что?  
Два братца Сэнди прервали очередную мелкую потасовку между собой, подбежали к прилавку и с обожающим блеском в глазах уставились на Квин. Сэнди покосилась на них с выражением высокомерного презрения на лице.  
— Привет, Квин! — пропищали братья хором.

… — Сколько? — вздохнула Линда.  
Неожиданно для себя, из чистого ехидства, Квин завысила цену в два раза. Мамаша Сэнди полезла в кошелёк — ради того, чтобы превратить сыновей хотя бы на полчаса в тихих и послушных паинек можно и раскошелиться. Квин проводила семейство Гриффинов задумчивым взглядом и усмехнулась — хорошее начало…

…- Как вы познакомились? — Стэйси на секунду оторвалась от соломинки в своём стакане с содовой.  
— Я работала в том же ресторане, что и Квин, — для Линди это было не самое приятное воспоминание. Она пыталась подставить подругу, а та оказалась на удивление доброй девочкой и потом искренне пыталась помочь. А это после того, как Линди хотела сделать ей такую подлость. Подложить такую свинью. И Квин уговаривала её бросить пить. Смешно… Если бы она только знала истинную причину… Кого-то алкоголь расслабляет, развязывает язык, а Линди словно отгораживалась от мира стеной. Лёгкая эйфория, нирвана, туман в голове и можно не думать, что… Что ей так хотелось сжать в ладонях это милое личико, впиться своими губами в эти нежные розовые губы… Линди ещё не пришла в себя, была ещё в шоке от внезапного открытия о себе, которое она сделала совсем недавно… И держала Квин на расстоянии. Страшно боялась, что если откроется Квин, она просто её оттолкнёт, не хотела быть осмеянной, униженной, не хотела снова увидеть этот взгляд — тяжёлый и презрительный, насмешливо и брезгливо кривящиеся губы (слишком были свежи воспоминания, слишком болезненные…) — и потому старалась не показывать вида, своих настоящих чувств, которые испытывала к Квин. Еле сдержалась, когда Квин пришла к ней и они оказались в доме вдвоём. Эти сладкие сны, после которых Линди просыпалась с горящими щеками и в холодном поту… Голова кружилась, сердце колотилось как бешеное… После этого Линди долго не могла заснуть — лежала, рассеяно разглядывая потолок, прерывисто дышала, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Потом, утром, много холодной воды в лицо. Но всё равно щёки горели словно после пощёчин… Ту самую пощёчину Линди не забудет никогда — до конца своих дней…  
— Она обо мне что-нибудь рассказывала? — Линди внимательно следила за выражением лица Стэйси, но та только отрицательно помотала головой:  
— Не-а. В основном про свою работу, посетителей ресторана, их странные выходки…  
Линди улыбнулась:  
— Да-а… Всякие смешные истории бывали… — и посмотрела на часы. — Чёрт… Мы кажется засиделись, а Квин там одну бросили…  
…Стэйси взяла для подруги стакан кофе и пару булочек. Когда они подошли, Линди удивлённо приподняла брови — Квин сидела в гордом одиночестве в пустой лавке. Ни одного зеркала.  
— Ты что, всё продала?! — Линди была в лёгком шоке. — Нас же всего пятнадцать минут не было!  
— Ага… — флегматично отозвалась Квин и протянула толстую пачку купюр. — Вот твоя выручка.  
Линди ошарашенно уставилась на Квин — даже без пересчёта было ясно, что денег больше примерно раза в два, чем Линди изначально рассчитывала получить.  
— Как…?  
— Мне показалось, что твои работы стоят немного больше… — спокойно пояснила Квин. — Где-то в два-три раза. Иногда я немного сбивала цену — но не сильно…  
Линди зачарованно взяла деньги, улыбнулась и отсчитала несколько купюр и протянула их Квин. Та замотала головой, пытаясь отказаться:  
— Ты чего? Я же только помочь хотела…  
Линди серьёзно кивнула:  
— Бери. Всякий труд должен быть оплачен.  
Квин взяла деньги и тут же половину отдала Стэйси.  
— Это твоя доля за помощь.  
Стэйси слегка покраснела от смущения:  
— Не надо было… Я же твоя подруга… Ладно — в следующий раз за пиццу плачу я.  
Квин улыбнулась:  
— Договорились…  
От этой улыбки у Линди сладко защемило сердце. «Чёрт… Надо выпить. Срочно…» Внезапно Квин обняла Линди и поцеловала её в щёку — Линди покраснела. Разомкнув объятья, вдруг озабоченно нахмурилась и полезла в карман своих джинсиков:  
— Ой, совсем забыла! Тут некоторые, кому не хватило зеркала, оставили мне свои номера телефонов. Потенциальные заказчики. Я обещала тебе передать — сказала, что если ты будешь готова, то свяжешься с ними… — и вручила Линди густо исписанный листок.

…Они решили пройтись. Линди некоторое время была погружена в свои невесёлые мысли. Внезапно Квин остановилась. Стэйси проследила за её взглядом — знакомое лицо. Художник только что закончил свою работу и протянул рисунок семейной паре. Молодая женщина улыбнулась и протянула шаржисту купюру. «Сдачи не надо!» Мужчина, разглядывая рисунок, нахмурился и сердито покосился на художника, но промолчал. Стэйси хихикнула и спросила у Квин:  
— Не хочешь попробовать ещё раз?  
Линди недоумённо посмотрела на Квин — та выглядела смущённой.  
— Что?  
Квин недовольно поморщилась:  
— Он нас — меня, Стэйси, Сэнди и Тиффани, однажды уже рисовал. Сэнди подняла целую бучу… Хотела чуть ли не в суд подавать. Из-за несчастного шаржа. Очень уж он её за живое задел… — Квин решительно тряхнула головой. — Ладно. Давай.  
Они подошли к художнику. Он с ехидной усмешкой посмотрел на Стэйси и Квин:  
— Опять с жалобами?  
У Квин от смущения заалели ушки. Стэйси порозовела и хихикнула. Художник, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрел на Линди:  
— Ладно, девушки. Только, чур, потом не жаловаться.  
…Они развернули рисунок не сразу. Квин удивлённо приподняла брови — художник изобразил её сидящей в кресле, в строгом деловом костюме с папками в руках и с очками для чтения на носу. Стэйси была изображена стоящей рядом (одной рукой она опиралась на спинку кресла Квин) и одетой словно гонщик первой половине XX века — кожаная куртка, галифе, защитные очки-«консервы». Линди же с удивлением разглядывала своё изображение — такого счастливого выражения лица ей давно уже не приходилось видеть ни в одном из своих зеркал. А главное — она стояла, обнимая за талию совершенно незнакомую девушку. Теперь уже Линди бросило в краску — и без пояснений было видно, кем она и эта незнакомая брюнетка приходятся друг другу. Все трое шли какое-то время в полном молчании, озадаченно изучая рисунок, когда Квин снова резко остановилась — глаза у неё расширились, рот от удивления открылся — выражение лица стало совсем детским. Художница, что сидела в окружении своих картин, была без сомнения той самой брюнеткой, которую изобразил автор шаржа. Квин, наконец, отмерла и бросив Линди и Стэйси «Я сейчас!» убежала. Те даже не обратили внимания на её внезапное бегство — они тоже таращились на незнакомку.  
— Я так и думала, — удовлетворёно кивнула Квин. Художник исчез. Остался только стул. На спинку был наклеен лист бумаги на котором было крупно выведено: «Удачи!» Когда Квин вернулась, Стэйси и Линди уже разглядывали картины и о чём-то беседовали с загадочной художницей.  
— А вот и наш гений по части торговли предметами искусства! — улыбнулась Линди. — Благодаря Квин, я смогу оплатить счета и мне ещё на хлеб с маслом останется. А это у нас…  
— Эллисон, — протянула руку брюнетка. У неё было сильное рукопожатие.

…Рисунок занял почётное место на стене в спальне Линди и Эллисон в их доме.


	8. глава, в которой Дарье снится кошмар, а Джейн её утешает

Дарья наконец смогла разлепить веки, помотала головой, разгоняя последние обрывки сонного морока и туман в глазах, нацепила на нос очки и посмотрела на часы — «Чёрт! Какая я засоня!» Джейн уже рядом не было. Когда Дарья привела себя в порядок и вышла в гостиную, то, конечно же, обнаружила подругу там — Джейн стояла у мольберта. Она сосредоточено, закусив губу и хмурясь, наносила один мазок за другим, потом отходила на минутку от холста, пристально смотрела на то, что у неё вышло, задумчиво покусывая кончик кисти, что-то подправляла, снова делала пару шагов назад — поэтому Дарья решила её не тревожить, не отвлекать от работы и молча отправилась на кухню.

Джейн, наконец, удовлетворённо вздохнула, протёрла кисть, накрыла холст тряпкой, взяла кружку с кофе из рук подруги и пояснила в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дарьи:

— Не спалось.

Джейн так и стояла, пила кофе не отходя от мольберта, потом посмотрела с улыбкой на Дарью, которая тоже не стала садиться за стол — обе по утрам были малоежки:

— А ты что-то заспалась, подруга.

Дарья сделала большой глоток кофе из своей кружки, недовольно поморщилась и поёжилась:

— Никак не могла выпутаться из длинного муторного кошмара…

Джейн спросила с любопытством:

— Что на этот раз?

Дарья ухмыльнулась и с ехидцей покосилась на Джейн:

— Мне снилась до-о-о-олгая и «счастливая» жизнь с Томом.

Джейн, приподняв брови, с недоумением уставилась на подругу:

— Что же в этом такого кошмарного?

Дарья передёрнула плечами от отвращения:

— Долгая и ску-у-у-учная. Даже монотонная. Как было заведено когда то в Германии — «Kinder, Küche, Kirche». Светская дама. Бриллианты. Вечерние платья. Приёмы. Том оказался удачливым и хватким бизнесменом — Слоуны стали ещё богаче и влиятельнее. Мои, так называемые «подруги» — были такие же клуши. Супруги друзей и партнёров Тома по бизнесу - тихо тупеющие от безделья трещотки и сплетницы. Я даже умудрилась попасть на страницы глянца — Сэнди подушку от зависти, наверняка, насквозь прогрызла. — Дарью опять передёрнуло и она скривилась. — Колледж я, конечно, закончила. Но на этом всё. Превратилась в образцовую домохозяйку. Начала пить потихоньку. Ну и от скуки, а может в качестве мести наставила дорогому муженьку рога…

Джейн сделала ещё один большой глоток — они с Дарьей уже уселись за стол. Дарья грызла печеньице, а Джейн соорудила себе гигантский бутерброд. Непривычно ранний подъём (в субботу Джейн обычно не выползала из спальни на свет раньше полудня) и внезапный приступ вдохновения вдруг разбудили у неё зверский аппетит. Да и в холодильнике недавно появились кое-какие припасы — Дарью неожиданно пробило на шоппинг — подруги прогулялись по супермаркету и даже в ледяной пустыне морозильной камеры завелось в результате что-то на вид съедобное. Но, как догадывалась Джейн, это было ненадолго — приступы хозяйственной активности посещали Дарью хорошо если раз в месяц. Тогда с горизонтальных, находящихся на расстоянии вытянутой руки, поверхностей сметалась пыль, подметались и мылись полы, а на письменном столе Дарьи воцарялось некое подобие порядка — вместо обычного хаоса, который она гордо именовала «творческим беспорядком», а на самом деле Дарье было просто лень разгребать завалы из мелких бумажек, записок, смятых черновиков писем, конвертов, картонных стаканчиков, огрызков карандашей, скрепок и ластиков. Однажды Дарья, к собственному немалому удивлению, выкопала из этих залежей любимую чашку про которую уже успела забыть, а Джейн обнаружила давным давно потерянную кисточку. Обычно ноутбук, словно «Титаник», тонул в этом мусорном океане — только сигналы  SOS  не подавал. 

Джейн постаралась как можно правдоподобнее изобразить на лице что-то вроде приступа ревности — вышло не очень и сердито проворчала:

— Только не говори, что с моим любимым старшим братцем!

Дарья ехидно улыбнулась:

— Не угадала. С Бритни.

Джейн удивлённо покачала головой и, представив Дарью в объятьях пустоголовой бывшей чирлидерши, задумчиво хмыкнула:

— Вот даже как…

Дарья кивнула с насмешливой улыбкой:

— Ага. С нашей будущей королевой трэша. Ну не только с ней. Но она была у меня «любимой женой». Да и сам Том не был верен нашим брачным обетам. Помощницы, секретарши…

Джейн только презрительно фыркнула:

— Как это банально… Классика… Думаю, что если бы ты не призналась буквально на следующий день, что целовалась с моим «бойфрендом», Том бы так и встречался с нами обеими… Тянул бы время. Перед неприятным разговором. Надеясь, что я первой захочу прекратить наши отношения. Хотя ,на самом деле, всё уже и так шло к разрыву…

Дарья даже развеселилась:

— Не так уж это было и банально — он и не подозревал как часто мы изменяли друг другу с одной и той же женщиной. Иногда мне даже удавалось соблазнить девушку раньше, заметив, что Том на неё успел глаз положить. Просто из вредности. Он ничего не подозревал, считал себя самым умным и хитрым - полагал, что ему удалось в очередной раз меня обмануть. Думал, бедняга, что я ничего не знаю о его изменах.

Джейн хихикнула и ехидно прокомментировала:

— И ты говоришь, что у тебя с ним была скучная жизнь?! - спросила с любопытством. - А я в твоём сне как-то присутствовала?

Дарья кивнула и взяла ещё печеньице:

— Да. Модная, популярная художница. Со скандальной репутацией. Когда ты приезжала в Лондейл, Том начинал заметно нервничать. Он считал, что появление меня в твоём обществе может подмочить его деловую репутацию. У тебя уже было трое детей, но при этом ты меняла подружек как перчатки. Дети, кстати, жили в Лондейле. Под присмотром дяди Трента и бабушки Аманды, когда она появлялась в городе, а ты, по примеру родителей и сестры, была как перекати поле — устраивала выставки по всей стране, давала интервью, периодически гремели скандалы — местная газета перепечатывала статьи из светской хроники центральных изданий о тебе и о твоей очередной выходке… А наш милый городок служил тебе тихой уютной норкой — шмыг в родительский дом - отсидеться, дух перевести. Ты стала просто звездой Лондейла. Хотя мало кто решился бы пригласить тебя в гости. Кстати, я проснулась в тот момент, когда мне снилось, что и я сама оказалась в эпицентре шумного скандала, а мы с тобой сидим в нашей любимой пиццерии и болтаем, как в старые добрые времена, как раз после того, как я и Том наконец подписали бумаги о разводе.

Джейн склонила голову набок и поинтересовалась:

— Что же ты натворила такого ужасного, Моргендорфер?

Дарья пожала плечами:

— Ничего. Просто наш старый знакомый Тошнотик стал местным Королём Папарацци. Какая-то из моих подружек проболталась или он сам… как-то пронюхал… Короче, Тошнотик вытащил всё наше, моё и Тома, грязное бельё на всеобщее обозрение. Бритни такой скандал был только на руку — дополнительная бесплатная реклама. У неё как раз был в карьере застой, а тут столько разговоров про неё и нашу связь! Про Бритни вспомнили и она получила серьёзные предложения сняться в новом сериале и в паре фильмов. "Муженьку" же моему скандальные снимки — как он кувыркается на нашем супружеском ложе то с одной то с другой девицей — были совсем не в радость, а мне было плевать — Тошнотик и меня запечатлел во всех ракурсах (и не одну, конечно) — я уже начала задыхаться в этой золотой клетке. Разводом занималась мамина фирма. Так что Хелен с Эриком и Слоуны постарались сделать всё быстро и как можно тише. Тошнотик тоже получил свои полгода славы. Его приметили — вроде взяли фоторепортёром в какой-то журнал — он стал ещё колонку свою вести.

Дарья встала со своего места, подошла к Джейн и обняла её за плечи:

— Ущипни меня.

Джейн удивлённо покосилась на подругу:

— Ты чего, Моргендорфер?

Дарья была совершенно серьёзной и даже грустной:

— Ущипни меня. Я хочу убедиться, что как раз сейчас не сплю и что мы не потеряли столько времени из-за той дурацкой ссоры по поводу Тома и я не наделала столько глупостей после этого. Ущипни… Ай! — Дарья даже подпрыгнула. — Ну не так же сильно! Синяк будет…

Джейн встала со стула, обняла любимую, ласково улыбнулась ей и, нежно целуя её в уголки глаз, почувствовала солёную влагу на губах — у Дарьи после этого жестокого щипка даже слёзы на глазах выступили:

— Прости, - Джейн начала стаскивать с плеч Дарьи халатик, - Сейчас я докажу тебе, что ты не спишь. Гораздо более приятным способом…

Дарья тихо рассмеялась.

 

…Джейн поцеловала разомлевшую и разрумянившуюся Дарью в висок и пригладила ей встрёпанные и влажные от пота волосы:

— Знаешь, Том на самом деле не так ужасен… Не до такой степени, во всяком случае. 

Дарья вздохнула и чмокнула её в переносицу:

— Знаю. Ну это же был сон…

Лейн уткнулась носом в плечо Дарьи — та захихикала — дыхание подруги защекотало шею. Джейн попросила почти жалобно:

— Только не вздумай изменять мне с Бритни. С кем угодно, но только не с ней. Я просто не переживу!

Дарья кивнула с самым серьёзным выражением лица и, прижимаясь всем телом к Джейн, целуя её в ухо, нежно прошептала:

— Договорились. Обещаю, что кандидатуру будущей любовницы согласую с тобой, и только после твоего всестороннего и полного одобрения претендентки я…

Джейн заржала так, что она и Дарья чуть не грохнулись с дивана прямо на пыльный ковёр.


	9. глава, в которой Дарья снимает телефонную трубку

…Дарья вздохнула, сняла трубку и набрала номер. Джейн сидя на диване, внимательно следила за выражением лица подруги.  
— Алло, тётя Эмми?  
Дарья представила, как её тётушка улыбается.  
— А, моя любимая племяшка! Как дела? Что-то случилось?  
— Нет. Все живы-здоровы, — поспешила успокоить Дарья. — Это у меня… Со мной… Короче — у меня есть подруга — Джейн.  
Было слышно, как Эмми иронично хмыкнула:  
— Рада за вас. Только ты нас так и не удосужилась познакомить. Что-то случилось с ней и тебе потребовался мой совет?  
Дарья набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. Медленно выдохнула.  
— Скорее с нами обоими… Мы теперь… больше чем подруги. Мы… пара.  
Пауза. Если бы не дыхание Эмми в трубке, Дарья подумала бы, что их разъединили.  
— Да? Хелен знает?  
Дарья вздохнула:  
— Нет ещё…  
В голосе Эмми послышался сарказм:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я её «обрадовала»?  
Дарья отрицательно замотала головой — хотя Эмми не могла её увидеть.  
— Нет. Я сама… Мы собирались сообщить ей обо всём на День Благодарения.  
Эмми фыркнула.  
— Ради того, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Хелен я даже готова приехать в гости… Но от меня ты-то что хочешь?  
Дарья ответила предельно честно:  
— Не знаю… Психологической поддержки?  
Дарья не могла видеть Эмми в этот момент и представила себе, как она недоуменно поднимает брови и морщит нос:  
— Я не буду тебя отговаривать, племяшка. И поздравлять тоже. Не с чем. Это твоя жизнь и твой выбор. Я не вмешивалась, когда твоя мама стала встречаться с этим странным парнем — с Джейком, твоим отцом. Ты сейчас живёшь в Бостоне?  
Дарья почувствовала странное раздражение — хотя, что она собственно ожидала? Цветов и аплодисментов? «Молодец, племяшка! Так и надо!» Тётя Эмми, конечно, в лёгком шоке от таких новостей.  
— Да.  
Зашуршала бумага.  
— Пора бы мне познакомиться с этой, как её? Джейн…  
Дарья ответила почти сердито:  
— Джейн Лейн. Она моя любимая. А не «какая-то там…». Пиши адрес…  
Эмми вздохнула:  
— Не сердись ты так, племяшка. Мне надо как-то переварить такие новости… Но у тебя вроде как был парень?  
Ответ Дарьи прозвучал даже как-то сухо:  
— Мы расстались.  
— Это случайно не в качестве мести ему за что-то?  
Дарья начала закипать:  
— Нет! Я и Джейн любим друг друга!  
— Тише, тише, племяшка. Не кипятись. Приеду на уикенд. Пока.  
Дарья выдохнула:  
— Пока.  
Джейн с любопытством уставилась на Дарью:  
— Ну что? Переговоры прошли успешно?  
Дарья задумчиво крутила в руках телефонную трубку:  
— Приедет в конце недели. Зря мы это затеяли… И что я вообще ждала от этого разговора…  
Джейн примостилась на диване рядом с Дарьей и обняла её за плечи, поцеловала в щёку:  
— Она в шоке. Новость ещё та. Думаешь мои были в восторге? Наверное, до сих пор в себя приходят. Винд с его жёнами, его разводы, а теперь ещё я — лесбиянка… На нашу семейку и так весь остальной клан Лейнов косо смотрит, а уж теперь это… Я боюсь на следующий общий сбор ехать — то ли сразу сожрут с костями, то ли замучают расспросами и будут разглядывать как зверушку какую в зоопарке…  
Дарья серьёзно посмотрела погрустневшей Джейн в глаза и поцеловала её в нос:  
— А хочешь я с тобой поеду? На правах нового члена семьи. И разделим на двоих. Липкие взгляды и недовольство всего клана.  
Джейн улыбнулась:  
— Давай. А ты не шутишь часом, Моргендорфер?  
Дарья поцеловала Джейн в щёку, потом в шею… Она начала стягивать с плеч подруги куртку, взялась за футболку и промурлыкала:  
— Нет. Мы же теперь всё делим на двоих, ты не забыла? В том числе и радость общения с твоими дорогими родственниками…  
Джейн тихо рассмеялась и наградила Дарью поцелуем…

…- Это ты и есть, Джейн? — Эмми с интересом разглядывала… подругу Дарьи. Высокая темноволосая девушка, пальцы испачканы краской, кольца в ушах, синие умные глаза. Она и Дарья сидят рядом на диване и длинные, сильные пальцы Джейн переплелись с пальцами Дарьи. То как они смотрят друг на друга…  
— А вы — тётя Эмми?  
Эмми улыбается. Дарья смотрит пристально, настороженно.  
— Можно просто — Эмми.  
Дарья немного расслабляется. Хорошее начало.  
— Ты художница?  
Самым светским тоном. Дарья никогда не занималась живописью и мольберт в углу комнаты явно принадлежит Джейн.  
— Да. Учусь в колледже.  
Эмми одобрительно кивает.  
— И как ты познакомилась с Дарьей?  
Джейн улыбается:  
— Мы вместе учились в школе.  
— И уже тогда? …  
Джейн отрицательно качает головой:  
— Нет. Не сразу. Нам понадобилось время, чтобы понять…  
Эмми смотрит серьёзно и пристально в лицо Джейн:  
— Твои знают?  
Джейн кивает:  
— Да. И не то, чтобы в большом восторге, но… Они достаточно лояльны и терпимы. И Дарья моей маме и брату всегда нравилась… А вот родители Дарьи не знают.  
Дарья вступает в беседу:  
— Я им сама скажу. Не надо ничего им сообщать, тётя Эмми.  
— Эмми, — терпеливо поправляет её Эмми. — Я же сказала, что это не моё дело. Но, если что — звони.  
Эмми совершила короткую экскурсию по крохотной квартирке. Заглянула в холодильник, неодобрительно хмыкнула, но промолчала. Обедать отправились втроём в ближайшее кафе.

…  
— Уффф… — Джейн откинулась на спинку кресла. — Я даже взмокла!  
— Что так? — поинтересовалась Дарья. — Ты ей вроде понравилась?  
— Она меня просто всю просветила как рентгеном! Насквозь! Я думала, что у меня в куртке дырки будут!  
Дарья обняла подругу:  
— Успокойся… Сегодня ночью я тебе компенсирую все треволнения… И миссис Стивенсон, после этой ночки, купит себе затычки для ушей!  
— Звучит соблазнительно… — промурлыкала Джейн. — А вы с Эмми очень похожи!  
— Ага, — кивнула Дарья. — Я иногда думаю, что шутка Квин насчёт того, что я её кузина не совсем шутка…  
Джейн рассмеялась:  
— Это уже какая-то мыльная опера получается! Давай сегодня немного разнообразим наше меню и закажем не пиццу, а китайскую еду…  
— Давай. Только я не умею есть палочками… Научишь?  
Джейн кивнула с очень самодовольным видом:  
— Научу. Ты у меня даже суп будешь палочками есть!  
Дарья захихикала. Она старалась не думать о том, что если тётя Эмми была почти враждебна, то Хелен… Что-то будет. «Я подумаю об этом завтра» подумала Дарья, ласково поцеловала Джейн и отправилась к телефону — жрать хотелось страшно…


	10. глава, в которой Дарье и Джейн не удаётся никого удивить и о приятных хлопотах

...Дарья уже открыла было рот, но Хелен её опередила:  
\- Ты знаешь, что учудила наша Квин?  
Дарья вопросительно уставилась на младшую сестру. Та оставалась абсолютно невозмутимой. Хелен только головой покачала:  
\- Она и Стэйси теперь вместе. Ладно бы только это — Стэйси выиграла какие-то соревнования — она, представляешь, занялась автогонками! Так наша Квин подбежала к подружке и поцеловала её в губы. При всех! Перед телекамерами. Хорошо, что Сэнди такое отчебучила, что этой стерве Линде сейчас не до меня, а то бы я наслушалась… Ладно, а как у вас дела?  
Джейн тихо пнула Дарью под столом. Та поморщилась, вдохнула в грудь побольше воздуха, выдохнула:  
\- Извини, мама, но мне тебя обрадовать нечем… Я и Джейн живём вместе. Мы теперь пара. Во всех смыслах.  
К полному удивлению Дарьи и легкому шоку Джейн, Хелен отреагировала совершенно спокойно.  
\- Ну это-то для меня не сюрприз. Или вы обе думали, что у меня нет глаз и я уже ничего не соображаю? Мне ещё далеко до старческого маразма. Да и слухи по школе про вас давно ходили — нашлись доброжелатели, которые и мне нашептали. Так что я уже давно ждала, когда вы обе наконец расколетесь. Но вот от нашей Квин я никак не ожидала!  
Младшая сестрёнка продолжала невозмутимо жевать. Хелен фыркнула с деланным возмущением:  
\- А стирать запачканную одежду Квин пришлось, конечно, мне! Ей с подружкой миловаться, а мне машинное масло отстирывать!  
Хелен пристально поглядела на Дарью и Джейн.  
\- Судя по тому, что ты, Джейн, такая же тощая как и была, а ты, Дарья, заметно похудела и спала с лица, в вашем холодильнике продуктов не прибавилось. Что у вас там сейчас?  
Джейн смущённо потупилась:  
\- Сок… Вроде бы...  
Дарья кивнула:  
\- И пара кусочков пиццы. Кажется…  
Хелен вздохнула:  
\- Я приготовлю для вас лазанью. Возьмёте с собой. А ещё… - толстый томик хлопнул о стол перед носом Джейн. - Кулинарная книга. У меня есть слабая надежда, что вы, юные леди, освоите хотя бы с десяток простеньких рецептов. Я через месяц приеду — проверю. И надеюсь, что в холодильнике будет что-то помимо сока и зачерствевшей от старости пиццы.  
Дарья покосилась на Джейка. Отец семейства привычно спрятался за газетой.   
\- Папа…  
Джейк сложил газету и строго посмотрел на Дарью с Джейн:  
\- Завтрак, хороший и плотный завтрак, это самая важная трапеза за весь день! Что вы едите на завтрак?  
На этот вопрос ответила Джейн . Дарья удивлённо покосилась на неё — у Джейн от смущения даже уши запылали алым. Она виновато пробормотала - не поднимая глаз от стола:  
\- Кофе…  
\- И…?  
\- Кофе.  
Джейк вздохнул. Хелен грустно покачала головой:  
\- Девушки, вы уже взрослые. Пора привыкать уже жить самостоятельно. Дарья, Джейн, вы же не хотите заработать гастрит?! Живёте, как пара старых холостяков — всё на бегу, всухомятку, не регулярно...   
Дарья вздохнула и взяла в руки книгу.  
\- Спасибо, мама. Как вернёмся в Бостон, так сразу и начнём.

...Дарья пристально посмотрела на Квин:  
\- Ну, колись, сестрёнка. Это у тебя серьёзно? Я о тебе и Стэйси.  
Квин как-то неопределённо пожала плечами:  
\- Не знаю… Нам вместе хорошо. И всё такое… Знаешь, в тот раз, о котором мама рассказывала, я так испугалась на самом деле … За Стэйси… Мне было так страшно… А она улыбается во весь рот. Довольная, как я не знаю кто, а мне хочется её даже ударить — она смеётся, а у меня всё от страха сжимается… И от нежности к ней. Слёзы на глаза наворачиваются...  
Дарья обняла сестру и погладила Квин по голове:  
\- Успокойся… Всё будет хорошо.  
Квин улыбнулась:  
\- Маме только не говори — Стэйси меня пару раз… Брала с собой на тренировку. Я чуть не описалась от страха, но мне начинает нравиться…

...Когда Дарья, открывая входную дверь, услышала голос той самой, страшно боявшейся «содомитов», соседки, раздававшийся с их с Джейн кухни, то подумала, что Конец Света таки наступил — уличные проповедники не обманули.   
Джейн выглядела немного смущённой:  
\- Я волокла сумки и тут миссис Стивенсон. Разговорились — она и вызвалась помочь с готовкой…  
Вечер прошёл более чем в интересной обстановке. К своему стыду Дарья обнаружила, что способна, и то, с огромным трудом, приготовить, разве что, яичницу. Страшную и подгорелую, хотя и съедобную.   
\- Ничего, научитесь, - ободрила её и Джейн соседка. - Со временем. Богема…

...Она оказалась права. Хелен появилась через месяц и Дарья с Джейн, не без гордости, продемонстрировали свои кулинарные способности — Хелен осталась довольна.

...В свадебном салоне Лондейла работала всё та же строгая леди. Судя по выражению её лица она не забыла подруг.   
\- Опять вы? И ты опять свидетель невесты?  
Джейн ехидно улыбнулась. Дарья отрицательно помотала головой.  
\- На этот раз нет. Два свадебных платья — Дарья Моргендорфер и Джейн Лейн.  
Дама уселась у компьютера, застучала по клавиатуре, приподняла бровь, хмыкнула но воздержалась от комментариев.

Джейн высунула наружу, из-за портьеры голову:  
\- Тут у меня возник один хороший вопрос, Моргендорфер…  
\- Какой, Лейн?  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Могу ли я тебя, а ты меня видеть в свадебном платье? Плохая примета вроде как… До свадьбы.  
Дарья усмехнулась:  
\- Я не суеверна…  
Джейн была просто ослепительна. У Дарьи от шока распахнулся рот. Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- У тебя слова закончились, Моргендорфер? Редкое явление природы!

Первыми, кого увидели Дарья и Джейн, когда только вышли из салона, были Бритни с Джоди.  
\- Это становится почти традицией… - вздохнула Дарья. - Встречаться с вами здесь…  
\- А что вы тут делаете? - поинтересовалась Джоди. - У кого свадьба? Кто-то из вас выходит замуж? Кого поздравлять?  
\- На этот раз - мы обе, - заулыбалась Джейн. - Невесты.  
\- И кто эти счастливчики? - пропищала Бритни. - Том и…?  
Джейн помотала головой:  
\- Не угадала. Мы вступаем в брак друг с другом.  
Бритни округлила глаза. Она так и застыла с открытым ртом. Джоди только приподняла бровь:  
\- Даже так? Уже? На свадьбу то пригласите?  
Дарья кивнула:  
\- Мы пришлём приглашения вам обеим.   
Когда подруги уходили то услышали за спиной писк Бритни (у той, наконец, прорезался голос):  
\- Я не поняла — они обе невесты или…?  
\- Я тебе потом объясню, Бритни… - голос Джоди звучал устало.  
Джейн хихикнула и обернулась — Джоди что-то шептала подруге на ухо и Бритни теперь сверлила новоявленных невест широко распахнутыми от шока глазищами.  
\- Тома тоже пригласим?  
Дарья с иронией покосилась на будущую супругу:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это будет как-то слишком? А ещё Тошнотика в качестве свадебного фотографа. И Мисс Барч — в качестве священника.

...Том прислал открытку с искренними поздравлениями новобрачным. Дарья и Джейн где-то месяц оставались главной сенсацией Лондейла.

СНЫ

Дарья спала и улыбалась во сне. И снилось ей будущее…

Она и Джейн купают Дарью-младшую, а Джейн-младшая стоит рядом и смотрит на маленькую сестрёнку блестящими, от любопытства, глазками. Дарья-младшая смешно фыркает, жмурится и мотает головкой. Брызги летят во все стороны. Дарья и Джейн смеются. Джейн-младшая смотрит на них и тоже начинает хихикать.  
Квин, недовольно хмурясь, изучает деловые бумаги, сидя за своим громоздким письменным столом. Сзади неё, на полках шкафа, поблёскивают золотом кубки. Гримаска недовольства сменяется на лице Квин нежной улыбкой. Стэйси опускает дочь на пол и та кидается к матери в объятья.   
Трент получает диплом об окончании колледжа. Джейн активно щёлкает «мыльницей». Трент спускается и обнимает сестру. Аманда улыбается. Младшие Дарья и Джейн вырываются из её рук, бегут к дяде Тренту и с визгом повисают у него на шее.  
Джейн-младшая блестяще окончила школу. Дарья и Джейн по очереди обнимают её. В чёрных волосах Джейн уже поблёскивает седина. Трент отрастил пивной животик и порядком полысел. Директор школы рад его видеть и с почтением пожимает сенатору Тренту Лейну руку.

Дарья приоткрывает глаза — Джейн прижалась к ней теснее и её руки обвились вокруг талии Дарьи. Дарья довольно жмурится, она не помнит, что ей снилось — но кажется это было что-то очень приятное и она снова погружается в сон... 


	11. глава, в которой снова появляется Том

\- Я же уже говорила — дело не в тебе… - вздохнула Дарья.  
Она и Том сидели за столиком кафе в Бостоне.   
\- А в чём? То есть — в ком? - криво усмехнулся Том. - Это была маленькая месть мне со стороны Джейн?  
Дарья недовольно поморщилась:  
\- Вот ещё… Нет, конечно. Просто ты, сам того не желая, помог нам разобраться, что мы, я и Джейн, на самом деле, чувствуем друг к другу.  
Том хмыкнул с иронией:  
\- То есть это я во всём виноват? Спровоцировал вас на откровенность друг перед другом? Заставил раскрыться?  
Дарья закатила глаза:  
\- Ну почему! Почему, скажи ты мне, всенепременно кто-то должен быть виноват?! В чём? Почему ты вообще говоришь о какой-то вине?! Так случилось… Джейн поняла, что дело не в тебе, а в её чувствах ко мне. Что она меня ревнует, что я ей нравлюсь несколько больше чем она думала прежде... И поэтому я предложила…  
Том прервал Дарью. Он был слегка ошарашен:  
\- Это ТЫ предложила?!  
Дарью откровенно насмешило удивление Тома. Он явно такого от неё не ожидал:  
\- Да. Я. Предложила попробовать. Встречаться. И вскоре поняла, что и я ощущаю по отношению к Джейн нечто большее чем простые дружеские чувства.  
На несколько минут над столиком повисла тишина. Том и Дарья молча пили кофе. Том переваривал услышанное. Наконец Том поставил свою чашку на стол.  
\- Ну и как поживает твоя, - он глазами показал на обручальное кольцо на пальце Дарьи, - дражайшая супруга? Где она?  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Пошла прошвырнуться по магазинам. Собственно мы договорились, что встретимся здесь. Потом пойдём куда-нибудь. Прогуляемся. Погода сегодня прекрасная… А как у тебя на личном фронте?  
Том выпрямился на стуле:  
\- Ну… У меня ТОЖЕ есть девушка...  
Дарья посмотрела на Тома почти сердито:  
\- Ты всё ещё не можешь это принять? Успокойся уже — ты ни в чём не виноват. Никто ни в чём не виноват. Так всё сложилось. Судьба. Карма. Называй как хочешь.   
Том грустно покачал головой:  
\- Это трудно. Понять и принять. И ты мне очень нравилась, Дарья. И всё ещё нравишься…  
Дарья посмотрела на Тома — повесил нос, печально сгорбился на стуле:  
\- Увы… Ты, конечно, симпатичный парень, Том — но… Тут ты пролетаешь. Я люблю Джейн.

\- Какие люди! Привет, Том! - в голосе Джейн слышалась лёгкая наигранность. Она улыбалась, но глаза были сердитыми. Рядом стояла тётя Эмми.  
\- Мы случайно тут встретились. Привёт, тётя Эмми.  
Лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Эмми:  
\- Я же тебе столько раз говорила, племяшка — просто Эмми. А вы, молодой человек?  
Это было обращено к Тому. Тот встал и протянул руку:  
\- Том. Том Слоун.  
Фамилия Слоун не вызвала у Эмми никаких особых эмоций. Джейн плюхнулась на стул рядом с Дарьей и поцеловала её. Довольно демонстративно. Словно специально для Тома - «Она теперь моя. Не замай!» Эмми села рядом — судя по её насмешливой улыбке она всё поняла. Что означал этот жест. Смешной, почти детский. Всё таки Джейн продолжала немного ревновать Дарью. Том не мог не заметить как Дарья и Джейн изменились. Дарья стала намного жизнерадостней. Тому было даже обидно, что не он стал этому причиной. И её улыбка адресованная спутнице… Дарья никогда так не улыбалась при встречах с ним, не радовалась так его появлению, и даже по телефону он чаще слышал в её голосе усталость и раздражение чем радость. А теперь она просто засветилась от любви и нежности, когда Джейн уселась рядом с ней. Том поднялся со своего места:  
\- Ну мне уже пора… Пока.  
Дарья грустно смотрела Тому вслед:  
\- Не завидую я его подружке. Замучает ревностью…  
Джейн приобняла любимую и поцеловала в щёку:  
\- Ну это уже не наша проблема…

\- Ой, тётя Эмми!  
Даже Джейн была удивлена — Квин со Стэйси под ручку.  
\- А вы что делаете в Бостоне?!  
Квин улыбнулась:  
\- Вообще то хотели вас навестить. Ну и город посмотреть. Прогуляться.  
Весёлая парочка присоединилась к дружной компании, которая решила покинуть кафе и все направились в парк.  
\- Мы Тома встретили только что. Он как то странно посмотрел на Стэйси, буркнул нечто нечленораздельное, зыркнул сердито на нас обеих и утопал.  
Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- У него сегодня тот ещё денёк…Тяжёлый.  
Дарья искоса посмотрела на Эмми:  
\- И…? Эмми, я догадываюсь, что ты не просто так в гости приехала, не так ли?  
Эмми усмехнулась:  
\- Ты моя любимая племяшка. Я о тебе беспокоюсь. Надо же мне было поближе познакомиться с твоей спутницей жизни. Оценить твой выбор. Поговорить с ней, подольше пообщаться. На вашей свадьбе нам всем было почти не до того.  
Дарья приподняла бровь:  
\- И как? Я не ошиблась с выбором?  
Эмми неожиданно серьёзно кивнула:  
\- Не ошиблась. Держись за неё — редко кому удаётся встретить свою половинку. Родственную душу. Тебе очень повезло, племяшка.


End file.
